


The MacAod's; the Clan MacAod

by Donna_Nobles_Knickers



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Nobles_Knickers/pseuds/Donna_Nobles_Knickers
Summary: Just my Hardy-Miller stories.  They may not be quite in the right order, but I'm working on them and Doctor Who 2005 slowly.





	1. Chapter 1

Part One

Tears  
He called his daughter Daisy and the call went to her voice mail…again. Had only been happening once a week, but lately it was every call; even on days he hadn’t normally been calling. He knew Daisy wouldn’t intentionally ignore him but Tess or Dave might have blocked his number on her phone. He didn’t think Tess would do so as Dr. Choudhry had baldly let Tess know that Daisy was one of Alec’s anchors.  
Frequent contact with Daisy by phone or in person would help to keep Hardy calm and lessen the number of cardiac spells. Not speaking with her was one of Alec’s triggers. Panic could be a killer for Alec Hardy. Choudhry made sure Tess understood how important it was to encourage Daisy to talk with her dad. So it must be Dave’s fault. Another reason to punch his face someday. When I get the pacemaker…If… If I….  
Not a good day. Hardy was looking for something, anything to spur a new lead in the case of the death of Danny Latimer. There just…wasn’t…anything…! God, this was so…frustrating…why…! Hardy slid down the wall in tears.  
“Ah, hell. Breath, just breath. No Daisy, no Tess, no place to go. Not running off to Grandda. Or Da or Baron and Cairn. Not dragging my tail between me legs. So I came here to die…I don’t want to go! Fuckfuckfuck.” An hour later, Hardy gets up from the cold office floor and returns to his room at the Traders Inn. Becca lets him know she left him some dinner in his room. “A’right.” He takes his pills, eats a bit; meds make him too nauseous to eat much. Skinny by nature, the non-heart condition condition has made him thinner than normal. Bones aren’t showing through yet. But give him time. It was his goal to return to Broadchurch to die quietly. He never thought to care for anyone again. But thanks to his DS Ellie Miller, he found himself caring about the people in this town. Then Karen Wright shows up. The bitch that ruined his life in Sandbrook.  
Get Miller to set up a chat with her nephew Ollie Stevens. He needs to stay away from Jack Marshall. Alec doesn’t want to see anyone hurt that doesn’t need to be. Jack is not a serious contender for suspect. His reasons for going to prison and then coming to Broadchurch were easy for Alec Hardy and his merry band of misfits throughout the UK to track down. This was one of those days that made him feel like Robin of the Hood. Robin fought for the rights of the people, the same as what Alec tried to do. All he wanted to do was tell Pippa’s and Lisa’s mothers that the killer was found and punished for the crimes. All he wanted was to tell Beth that Danny’s murderer was found and would never hurt another child again. All he wanted was for children everywhere to be safe.  
The dad in him. Pity, he couldn’t be one right now. So many lies to protect Daisy. Tess had last hinted that maybe he needed a DNA test to confirm he was Daisy’s father. Oh, that hurt. He needs to let Grandda know what she said. He meant only to leave Alister MacAod Hardy, the MacAod of the clan MacAod a text but Alister was still quick and answered half way through the first ring.  
“My dear laddie, what brings you to call your auld grandpop?” “Grandda…” “Alec, s’everything a’right?” “Grandda, na…. Fuckfuckfuck!” “Alecsander Gordon MacAod Hardy! Get a hold of yourself this instant.” “Sir,….” “Don’t Sir me, lad. Spit it out.” Hearing his grandson take a deep breath, Alister held his. “Tess told me by text a week ago, when I called to see how Daisy was and that I’d like to make changes to the writ to have her come visit, that maybe I should do a DNA test.” By this time Alec was weeping just enough for Alister to hear him.  
“Alec, anywhere in your heart an’ soul do you still love Tess?” “Yea, and nae.” “Love is always complicated. Your da is coming to Broadchurch to visit you. Do not spurn him. As much as you think you hate him, he hates himself 10 times more. Just let him be a comfort to you as your Da.” “You’re not leaving the estate?” “Hell, yes. It is time one of us had it out with Tess. Don’t speak yet. I know you still care for her, but she threw you under the bus at her hearing. Which required you to back her up. You’re not going to die, Alec. I’ll see to it personally if I have to. Tess will undergo a psychiatric evaluation if she refuses to change the writ, giving you more time with Daisy. Challenges to her fitness as a mother in light of her affair, will have her toe the line.”  
“Al and I will take the train from Glasgow to Sandbrook and your da will continue to Broadchurch. I’ll have him bring Maeve, they’ll set you up a little place of your own. Just big enough for you and Daisy, easy for you to keep clean and to care for yourself. Maeve will probably set you up a year’s worth of meals along with regular deliveries from the local markets.”  
“I’ll meet with your Cardio, Choudhry, right?” “Aye and you don’t have to do this.” “As you’re not doing it correctly, yes I have to. Your family loves you, Alec and we are all here for you when you realize you need us. Until then as the Clan Laird, you’re my responsibility to see that you are doing alright. I can’t ask your brothers to give up their lives in Glasgow and Aberdeen to care for you right now, but we’ve got me, your da and our Maeve to do so.”  
“Love you and we’ll see you soon.”  
Alec heard a knock on the door, Becca wanting to see if she could take his tray. He let her know to book two rooms, for family coming to visit. Another for a few days later. These are important guests, her best rooms for each of the two men will do, if possible. He had no idea how long they’d stay, a week, two or months. Charge his grandda her most expensive prices and keep plenty of Dram Buie scotch available. He’ll bring his own brand but will be impressed that she has Dram Buie available.  
She thanked him for the alert and would have the rooms ready the next day. She tsked him for the lack of food eaten. He responded that the meds sapped his appetite, it was good and he’d like to try the dish again, maybe a smaller portion next time, not so much pepper, if the chef didn’t mind. She’d see to it that it was prepared while his family visited. “Bless, Becca; good night and thanks for making sure I’m taken care of. Don’t let my da, cousin and Grandda get under your skin about that care.”  
Next day at the nick, Alec pulled Miller, and SOCO Young in and speaker phoned their CS. “I’ve got some family coming down from Scotland for anywhere from a few days to a few months. Like gypsies, they are. Knowing them they’ll stop in to meet my team and Grandda still has a soft spot for Elaine Jenkinson.” “That is sweet, Alec, but your Grandda is in his 90’s.”, their CS responded. “He still appreciates the loveliest lasses of the land. So Miller watch yourself around him and my Da.”  
“They won’t harm you but they will run off like a babbling brook about how you’ve stolen their hearts.” “Ellie, he’s right; they are a verbose pair with the ladies. Alec, why are they visiting?” “Tess is trying to cause some problems. Grandda’s had enough and will be confronting her this week. We’re trying to work out my having more time with Daisy, our daughter.” Alec replied for the sake of Miller and Young.  
“This could get ugly and I may need to visit Sandbrook to take care of this. However, Grandda’s plan of attack might take care of it.”  
“Elaine, I need to come up and talk with you regarding more information on Sandbrook.” “I’m waiting for you.” “Thanks all!”  
Alec headed up two flights to meet with his CS. “Here is what actually happened. I was scheduled for insertion of the pacemaker and flatlined twice. The same day, my team headed up by now ex-wife Tess Henchard and her partner Dave Cedric received the search warrant for a car sold after the Sandbrook incident by our primary suspect. Tess came by the Hospital later the evening with news that the necklace had been found and then stolen from her car. When I questioned how it was stolen; she told me she was in a local hotel fucking Dave Cedric. They’d been having an affair for several years. Shortly after we moved to Sandbrook and Cedric was put on my team as a PC.”  
“The news sent me into another cardiac incident, 3 in one day. My Cardio ripped Tess a few new ones as she explained why I was in the hospital and how I was to be cared for from now on. At least until I was well enough to retry the insertion again. Tess called my Grandda’s PA, Maeve and told her to fly in immediately to pack me up out of our home and move me somewhere else. She filed for divorce, based in my irresponsibility.”  
“She was called in for an interview by the review board while I was still recovering and not only threw me under the bus as a cheating husband but hid a pocket recorder and gave it to me so I would back up her shit story. Otherwise, she and Daisy would leave the UK.”  
“Elaine, I can’t lose my daughter completely and certainly not have her in a whole ‘nother country. I’m trying to deal with the fact that my chances for successful implant is getting higher and higher. It is still too slim for my peace of mind, but it is better. Meds are keeping me in control. A little tired but I’ve been doing remarkable well considering how I could be reacting. I only backed up Tess’s story as I felt without the pacemaker I was going to die and came here to wait for a natural death.”  
“Now with my chances getting better and that I have a goal to find closure for Beth and Mark; I’m not ready to die anymore. You chose a good person in Miller, she’s dedicated and keeps me inline based on the smallest evidence that I’m in bad shape or a shit socializer.” “What did Tess say in her review?” “I was having an affair and left the evidence in our car. That I was moving out and had been out of the house since the night the necklace was lost.” “You were in the hospital for how long after the pacemaker surgery failed.” “A week.” “Shit Alec, I told you not to marry her. But you were in love and did so anyway. You could have had Mallory MacReynolds, Jonny’s sister.” “Who was that girl from London; just lost her husband?” “Jackie Tyler.” “Oh, she had it bad for you, boyo.”  
“My punishment for seeking work under my former partners is to put up with their memories.”  
“Get back to work, DI. We need results or we’ll have to cut back staffing.” “Shit, Boss; are you serious?” “Yes.” Elaine draws out.  
Alec spends another long day reviewing CCTV footage and calling in his team members individually to get their recent activity and updates. Alec decides it’s time to do a walkthrough of Danny’s last known hours. Miller pops in with a fresh cuppa and Alec tells her he wants her boy Tom to portray Danny; Ellie tells him no and threatens throw a cup of piss at him for suggestion that she talks it over with Joe and Tom.  
Ellie then invites the knob of a boss over for dinner. A brief argument ensues until Ellie wins with “It’s what we do here.”


	2. Part Two

Broadchurch  
This story was inspired by A Friend In Need by operationDaalek; their chapter 2 comment from Alec that he and Ellie could have been childhood friends. I remembered Hardy said he been to Broadchurch before.  
Childhood Friends  
Chapter One – Aftereffects  
Now instead of working against Sharon Bishop; Hardy and Miller were working with her. She was the QC for the prosecution in the case against the Sandbrook 3 as the case is now being called. Jocelyn Knight is her second chair. Together they had successfully appealed the case for Bishop’s son, Jonah. He is working with the Vicar now on his rehabilitation. And Mark and Nige are training him for a career in plumbing.  
Abby Thompson, Bishop's Junior offended not just Jocelyn and her new permanent Junior, Ben Haywood, but Sharon herself. Sharon is also having an issue finding time to hire a replacement Junior as well as a new office clerk/manager. Jocelyn convinces the Latimers, that Sharon is not one of the bad guys and during a visit at the Latimer home, Sharon sees how Beth organizes the home, Mark's company’s paperwork and taking care of the baby and even wee Fred. Sharon decides to move her practice to Broadchurch and offers Beth the position of Office Manager. After Beth agrees; Sharon, Ben and Jocelyn warn her, Sharon is a Shit boss; to which Beth, replies. “Have you met DI Hardy; or do you know anything about my life this past year and a half?”  
No one in Sandbrook wanted to touch the case with the exception of Tess; not even to conclude it with the Plea Hearing and Sentencing. Having heard about the Miller case, Hardy wasn't going to be welcomed back. So Sharon asked to be the QC and filed to move the venue to Broadchurch. Hearing of the approved change, the Honourable Mrs Justice Sonia Sharma asked for and was given the case for her court. She looked into a more permanent residence near Broadchurch.

The Millers:  
Eleanor Marie Miller was the younger of two daughters of Thomas Richard Miller and Lucille Marie Franklin Miller. Grandpa Franks had just died and little Nellie’s heart was broken. Nellie was the last of their line Grandpa Fred Miller had told her. Her sister Lucy was a wild child and Grandpa wanted the family name to continue; with women's lib, would sweet Nell keep her name after marriage and keep the family legacy going.  
Charles “Franks” Franklin and Frederick Thomas Miller were both Constables for the Wessex Police. Stationed at the Broadchurch constabulary. The families had been friends since before WWI. It was only natural that Thom and Lucille fell in love. The marriage was a happy one. Thom never wittered that there had been no boys but had taught both his girls to handle a gun and how to defend themselves. It helped Lucy out with the odd bully boyfriend and helped Nellie out when she joined the force. The little lady could take down men twice as big as her. When she met a sparkly paramedic during a traffic call, she fell hard immediately. It took the pair of them a few more months before they agreed to drinks after their shifts. A few weeks later, they went out on a proper date. Ellie never wanted to be like her sister Luce; so she tried to stay the good girl for about 3 more months while dating Joe Farley. When he pressed for more; she told him outright what she expected of herself and her boyfriends. If he didn’t like it, he could shove off.  
He stuck around. Ellie wasn’t a virgin; but she wasn’t loosey Lucy either. Two months later, Ellie decided, Joe was sticking on and made a slight advance. Five months later they were married. Ellie was adamant about the promise she made her grandpa Fred and Joe agreed to change his last name to match hers. He had two brothers, both older; and they already had a few boys between them.  
Both continued to work even after Tom was born. As Ellie was starting with her maternity leave; her friend Beth Latimer was preparing for the birth of her second baby.   
The Latimers:  
Beth and Mark Latimer came to Broadchurch from Wales about a year after their daughter Chloe was born. They were still talked and whispered about by their school mates even after they married. It was more than they could take. Beth was 15 and Mark 17 when she got pregnant. His mother remained in Wales, while Liz, Beth's mum moved nearby and eventually just a short walk from Mark and Beth.  
Chapter Two  
Just before the Plea hearing for the Sandbrook 3; the crown’s prosecuting barrister wanted Hardy to undergo hypnosis to ensure he had a clear grasp on the events. A just in case backup plan given how Joe Miller had crapped on his Plea Hearing; it had been over 3 years since the Sandbrook case started.   
Sitting in the therapist’s comfortable chair, Hardy listens to her voice, urging him to go back to his childhood. She wanted him to reminisce about favorite events or places, before plunging into the chaos of the case. The memories that came forward startled everyone in the room; the therapist, Sharon, Jocelyn, DS Tess Henchard and DI Miller.  
“Alec, where are you?” “Front of Traders, the Wilson's gave Mummy a map of the area.” A young boyish voice came out when he replied. “Does the map say what the town is?” “Yes, Broadchurch.”  
“We got 99’s near the boardwalk. The cliffs are red. Mummy likes walking up and down them.” “Alec, how old are you.” “I’m seven. Da finished a big remodel and was given a great bonus. Mummy insisted he didn't waste it on the pub or his whores. He decided on a camping trip to the seaside. He borrowed a tent from a mate and off we went. A place grandda kept talking about, Broadchurch. On one of our walks we met a woman pushing a pram and chatting with a 3 year old girl. She and mummy stopped to talk. Lucille and her girls Lucy and Nellie in the pram. We all walked down to the boardwalk and sitting on a bench, they let me hold Nellie. Wasn't good with my N's and kept calling her 'Ellie. Daytime there was fun, but of evenings mummy and da argued. I always went down to the beach and several nights, Miss Lucille came along with Nellie to put her to sleep. Seems the sound of the wave's calmed her. I got to hold her a lot those nights. After 4 weeks, we went back home to Glasgow, Grandda and 'ell.”  
“Alec, let’s move forward a few years can we. Where are we?” “Outside Trader's Inn again. I’m thirteen. She’s cute even if she’s scrawny.” He pointed directly to Ellie Miller when he said that. “Alec, do you know who she is?” “Yeah, Nellie Miller; she’s 6 years old now.” Ellie gasps and ran out of the room. Tears coming down her face as she remembers the lanky, gawky teen and his brothers who befriended her the summer Granddad died.  
Chapter Three  
It had been just his mother and the triplet boys. They’d escaped Glasgow after her father had died. He’d been the only buffer between her and her husband. Al Senior wasn’t a good husband but he tried as a father to their sons when he was in the mood. Alec, Baron and Cairn were now 13 and had idealized their grandfather, a retired Glasgow police officer. Before she faced life with Al and the boys alone, she needed a vacation. She decided to take her boys to the south of England; to a beach community her parents had visited when they were a young couple. She’d hoped it would help rid Alec of the haunted lost look he now had. Connor MacDonald had never let Al lift a hand against Molly or his grandsons and as the boys were now as tall as himself, Al didn’t think he’d come out the better if he tried to now.   
Molly hoped her sons would reach the 6’ plus height of her dad and not the 5’10” of Al. She needed the boys to be bigger that their father; if Al ever decided to use a heavy hand again. He hadn't as long as her da was living with them. She never had to feel bad about leaving Al at home; he had enough girlfriends to take care of him. She simply looked him in the eye and said not a one of them would be welcome in her home while they were gone. Any sign when she returned and Al would be out of her life - no pub money from her ever again. Her dad had settled a nice bit of money on her and without Al knowing bigger amounts were held for his grandsons when they reached 18. By then it would pay for Uni if they wished. Dad had been a wise investor.   
Molly was still a rather stunning young woman; married at 16, Alecsander Connor came a long when she was 18. He was an only child. Her dad paid for an operation to insure no other babies would come along. The triplets births had been difficult and Al had mentioned wanting lots more. Well, he had them but not with her. She only allowed one of his bastards to stay with them for a bit. The mother had OD’d when Alec was 5 and Ian was 3. Al thinking this was permanent had told Alec this was a brother of his own. The boy was there for 6 months when, Molly found him a better home with a childless couple from the church. Al had cooed at the tot when the Vicar came to pick Ian up. When they left, Al grabbed the 6 year old Alec and hugged him close . Said how much he loved Alec; he had his mum’s eyes, mouth and dark auburn hair. Alec was a good boy. And how proud Al was of him.   
Molly cried in the quiet of her kitchen at the way Alec had clung to his father. Two months later Connor moved in to the spare room that had been Ian’s for such a short time. Al was back to ignoring Alec and Molly didn’t want him to spend the days alone when he wasn’t in school. Her mum had died a year earlier and dad was just so lonely. It made better sense to have him move in and watch Alec while she worked to support the family. Knowing Connor had a bit set aside, Al insisted on a small renter’s fee; just 50 quid a month.   
Molly had never hid from her parents the shit situation she’d landed herself in when she married the 20 year old Alecsander Eustace Hardy; a working tradesman in 1969. Molly was an excellent cook and seamstress so when jobs were tight for Al, she always found work in bake shops or dress shops to make ends meet. When one of the spiffiest dress shops in Glasgow had offered her a permanent position as alterationist with benefits in 1980, Al just didn’t seem to want to work so often.   
So her dad watched Alec when school was out and told him quite plainly the good and the bad about police work. And how the best jobs were the Detectives. From time to time Alec kept up a running commentary on how he’d be a detective when he grew up. Al laughed and for once offered encouragement to the dream; even if it was in a backhanded way.   
When Alec came home from school one day to find his grandda collapsed on the sofa breaths shallow, he called the police and once the ambulance took him away, he spent the rest of the night in his room crying. You don’t cry in front of Al; it’s not manly. Just before 2:00 am his parents came home from the hospital with the bad news. It was grandda’s heart. An arrhythmia they called. Al baldly said; “It’s only a matter of hours and he’ll be dead”. Alec took the next day off school and snuck into the hospital and spent the day by grandda. As this brought a smile to Connor’s face, no nurse, sister or doctor sent the boy away.  
When his mum arrived to visit after her shift; Alec had his head on his arms on the bed and was sleeping. Connor’s hand ruffling the errant strands of his grandson’s hair. “I’m so proud of this boy, Molly. I’ve got money for you when I’m gone. It will help out and you have my permission to give Al his 50 quid a month. Upon your death it all goes to Alec. That is a condition that Al can’t fight. He gets none of it and Alec could be set for life. Alec also has a bigger inheritance to pay for any university he wants to go to. For detective training; if he still wants; I suggest Glasgow Caledonian University. We’re advancing as a society, Mol; he’ll need an education to help him along. Don’t let him falter. Don’t let Shitface beat the boy down. You’ll have to stand up to him, darlin’. Summer’s nearly here; take yourself and the boys away for the whole of it.” “I will dad. I love you verra much!” Alec’s head moved, he looked first at his mum and then grandda. He leaned over and gave his grandda a kiss. “I love you to. I’m going to miss you bunches Sargent Connor MacDonald. I’ll go to Glasgow Caledonian University and Shitface won’t ever beat me down.” Molly leaned over from the other side and kissed her dad goodbye. The old man gave a look to his grandson and daughter and with a smile on his face left the planet.


	3. Part 3

Those who can’t… dump it onto a younger brother who dumps it on the illegitimate son of the older brother. This title has to change. The story went far wider that originally intended.  
Alec G Hardy has been reinstated in Wessex as DI and completed the formalities to become DCI. Wessex had recently changed rules allowing DCI’s to be the SIO on all CID cases within the County. And to work closely with the Constabulary’s DI’s in these cases. This was all Hardy wanted now that he decided to settle down in Broadchurch with his conjoined family and friends.   
Tess had moved around the various divisions working to regain her DS status and reach for DI. Daisy had a falling out with her Mum over the Olly Stevens article. Tess had a big hand in getting father and daughter reconciling. Alec solving the Sandbrook case with Miller and Henshard’s help went a long way to get her out of hot water and retain her DI status when the backlash from the Echo article was picked up by Karen White.   
Hardy’s boss CS Carolyn Bannister was happy to send Hardy back to Broadchurch. Daisy had used some of their inheritance from Grandda McDonald left to Grammy Hardy, left to Dad, which he set up for Daisy to receive half at 20 or to use for her a home at any time. After Daisy found out about Mum and Thompson’s screw up and shag fest, she didn’t want to live with her Mum anymore. Now was Dad’s time.   
No more broken heart, fixed by a pacemaker, Ellie Miller and his daughter Daisy, Alec was back to his normal self. Grumpy on the outside, soppy on the inside. A pleasant mix of gourmet cook, dishwasher, child minder, teen confidant and all around grizzly bear. Now that they were married, wee Fred just one day called Alec “Daddy”. After a week of Fred calling out “daddy” every time he saw Alec, Tom to be heard above the little brother din, yelled, “Dad, what’s for supper?” when he walked in from school one day. After just a few weeks, Alec was dad to both boys and his Daisy and Ellie was called a shy Mum or Mummy Ell by Daisy in public. And Ell at home. This family group hugged more than the Latimers in a week.  
And then there was Xander. One day DS Miller looked up and saw Alec walk in twice to the bullpen. Once as a curly light auburn and immediately following as a dark auburn with more freckles on his face. Both clean shaven. She nearly fell out of her chair, until Alec to check on his wife turned and yelled out “Baron, Cairn”. The three brothers grabbed as one and with a lot of back pounding, finally turned to Ellie and the team. “Folks, these are my younger triplet brothers, Baron and Cairn.”   
Ellie rushed out of the room and headed to the Ladies. Alec hurried after her. He quickly waived any of the women loitering at the mirrors out. “Millah! Come out. This is the ladies loo, Sir.” “I’ve been in one before.”   
“Ellie, I thought you’ve remembered when you were seven and Mum, brought Baron and Cairn with us for the summer?” “Yes, but you and her. There are 3 of you!”   
“Which of you was here 10 years later?” “Just me.” “Are you sure?” “Yes, Ell; what’s wrong?” “Xander.” “Who?” “Exactly! Who’s is he?” “Millah, you’re not making sense.” Ellie had walked out and headed back to the bullpen. And there walking around Baron and Cairn was a fourth look alike.   
Alec’s dark auburn hair, whiskey brown eyes but very curly hair, like Ellie…. With a hand to his wife’s back, DI Hardy steered her to his office. Firmly shut and locked the door. Blinds pulled down. “Who the hell is he?” “Ours.” “What?” “I searched for Alexander Gordon McDonald for months in Glasgow. I never could find you.” “He was born 9 months after you left.” Kneeling down in front of Ell, he grabbed her hands…”I’ve a son? Truly, Ellie?” “Yes, he’s ours.” “I’ve told you about Heath, right?” “Yes, he ran out into an oncoming car at three. Daisy’s twin brother.”   
“You also know now that I’m Alecsander Gordon McDonald Hardy?” “Yes, Hardy I know. Is there anything else we need to share?” “…um, uh…” “What, Alec.” Alec stood to open the door before whomever broke the glass. Baron, followed by Xander and then Cairn rushed in. Alec shut and locked the door again. Xander usurped Alec’s place in front of Ellie. “Ellie my brothers; brothers my wife and son.” As one, the three brothers said, “We need a DNA sample for Grandpappy.” Cairn, continued with “And you need to talk to Uncle.” “What about?”, said Ellie. “About getting Junior legitimized.” “Why?” “Because I don’t wish to be Alec’s heir anymore.” Said Baron. “Heir to what?” “The lairdship that our Grandfather holds and the land and title that comes with it.” “Title…?” “Viscount Gallifrey and courtesy title Baron Cheswick.”   
“You’re nobility!” Ellie screeched. “Mum, calm down!” from Xander. Stooping down next to his son, Hardy asked “What is your full name, boy?” “I’m not a boy and am studying law in Cardiff; what’s it to you?” “It seems you’re my son and heir, I’d like to know your full name, if you’ll allow, son.” That irked Xander a good deal. No one had called him son in a long time. Not after he confronted Joe a year after Tom was born.   
“He is Alexander McDonald Miller.” His mother replied. “Why a DNA test, I look just like the lot of you?” “It is a legal issue as I wasn’t married to your mother at the time. I’d never not admit you’re my son; but to legitimize you, the courts will need positive proof as will your great grandfather. Uncle actually refers to our cousin, William Burton; a barrister in London. When his da was alive, he was married to our Da’s sister Mary; Will’s an only child; but we have other cousins from Aunt Jeanette and Aunt Moira.” “We’re basically all over the place now.” From Baron.


	4. Part 4

What Dreams May Come  
I don't on anything except wild fantasies about Alec and Ellie. Cheers to Chibnall, Tennant and Colman.  
Miller popped in late with an update on the boat being Oliver's; at least his dad's boat. I knew it was a lead in to something juicier. As this constabulary group was new to me, the local gossip was a way to learn about my team. You can gather a lot of information making tea in the kitchen. And this was juicier than I expected. SOCO Brian Young had just asked her out. Out, out I wondered or drinks with the gang out. A big difference. Miller left shortly after and me even later yet. Once I was back in my hotel room, pills taken, changed to my jimjams, stretched out in bed; I waited for sleep to take over. I was having more difficulty than usual. Miller and Dirty Brian...ew?...but!...ach!? ta.  
Fade-out / Fade-in  
Mark Latimer had claimed during questioning him about his alibi the night his son died, that he'd been with Becca Fisher. A lovely Australian girl who ran the Traders Hotel.  
We called Miss Fisher in to collaborate and what we heard was not as expected. She wasn't with Mark that night but another husband in Broadchurch. When she refused to tell us more until the room cleared out and only myself was left, my sweet-tempered DS screamed. "Really, Fisher; again? He knows I'll divorce him if he stopped by for a friendly beer and friendlier shag." Fisher had the common decency to hang her head and apologized to Miller. "He said you'd had your pills and would never find out. I don't want to lie even for the Latimers, but I didn't want to hurt you either." "I'm a bloody detective, you think I wouldn't have figured it out eventually, bitch?" "Now Millah, just cal..." "Don't tell me to calm down. This is also the local strumpet who's cuckold every wife surrounding the back field of my neighborhood." "Oh, weel, I understand your anger." "No, sir; you don't."  
Late Friday afternoon, Broadchurch constabulary, bullpen. I watched as everyone left for the day but my DS, Ellie Miller. It was several days after Becca's confession and Miller was letting her boys stay with her sister Lucy and Oliver for the weekend. She'd thrown Joe out and he was openly staying with Becca. Dirty Brian walked through and gave a shout out to Miller. She waved him away with a "See you Monday." Since Joe moved into the hotel, I'd decided to seek better accommodations and found as Tess would have put a "quaint" little blue bungalow by the river end of Broadchurch; close to the ocean as well.  
None of my colleagues knew of my culinary expertise. For some reason, I'd marinated two steaks that morning for that night's dinner. Pasta with lemon and butter and just enough Dram Buie Whiskey to give the pasta some flavor. My makeshift sauce needed to be cooked down a bit to dispel the effects of the Whiskey that I can't have. Found some short corn cobs to grill. Had left herbal sun tea on my steps and I'd soon have a decent dinner for two.  
I sidled over to Miller's desk and plopped down on the corner. Looking around, I was relieved no one was about. "Miller, please tell me you're going to eat with your sister and kids or the Latimers and have an actual meal?" "Not your business, Sir." "Actually it is; I'm done with shit meals and have prepped enough to two tonight. Bring today's updates on the case and we'll have a working dinner. I've no wine, if you want to bring some." "Oh, ran out?" "Don't drink much anymore. Set out some Herbal sun tea before I left. Steaks marinating in some good Whiskey." "How good is the Whiskey and enough left for drinks after?" "I'm a bloody Scotsman so it is top shelf Whiskey. May be enough for one glass but I'll be walking you home." "After one glass?" "Top shelf, Millah!" "Steak does sound good, much better than a Tuna Helper, which since the boys are out all night; I'd end up eating all of it alone...with a bottle of the shitty wine Joe bought."  
"We'll stop for a good bottle of White and and one of those ready to cook pies... sherbet; that I can have on my fatten me up again diet. My cardiologist in Sandbrook wants me to gain a stone or two." "Ten stone would make you look better, Sir!"  
Our shopping done, we headed back to my bungalow. Miller brought in the tea and files while I pulled out the steaks and started the small propane grill on my stone deck. While that heated up, I gave Miller the salad fixings and I buttered and wrapped in tin, the corn, two apiece I thought. I set the pasta pot with water to boil. Poured a couple of cups of Dram Buie to low simmer and fixed us two glasses of tea. "I've got to warn you, Ell, the tea is herbal." "So you said in the office." "Oh, yeah, huh."  
Taking the steaks to the grill, I asked how she likes hers. The answer was barely pink. Took the corn out to cook next. I found myself thoroughly relaxing as I had with Tess and Daisy fixing dinners at home. To be certain, I grabbed my blood pressure cup and had Ell take it. A little off for most people but in my range.  
"I need to call my cardiologist with these numbers, if you don't mind checking the steaks. Don't turn them over yet."  
Unusual, I found my Broadchurch cardio at home. Told him the numbers as I wandered as far from Miller as I could. Just loud enough to be heard over the phone, I asked if the numbers were alright for intimate contact. Receiving a bollocking from the doctor, he finally told me to be careful, very careful. Grinning from ear to ear, I hung up and told Miller, the numbers were acceptable for a long night of running through the case.  
We sat down to eat and had a nice meal. I had some questions regarding the gossip I'd heard in the kitchen. Ellie supplied precise answers for me. We touched on the case, mostly time line information.  
I'd started the pie to bake as we sat down. We let it cool a bit while she had her glass of scotch, I had more tea. After pie on the sofa, I turned off most of the lights and we just sat looking out on the water. She became restless and started walking around. I got up and sat on the sofa arm. As she passed me, I gently grabbed her and pulled her close. Before she could do anything, I kissed her. A long kiss that took our breaths. Nuzzling her temple, I said "I've been wanting to do this for 2 days now." A breathless "What?" "Since you mentioned Dirty Brian asking you out, I've been fantasizing about us. Then you threw Joe out and...Ellie, I'm in love with you." "You can just get out of love, Sir." "Can't."  
She hadn't left my arms and I realized hers were wrapped around me. I kissed her long again. When I felt her returning the kiss, I pulled away. "Spend the night with me, Ellie." My heart was beating fine. No dizziness, shortness of breath or fading feeling. This was right.  
As I moved to kiss her again, she made the advance. Kissing me back wholeheartedly, she whispered, she wanted to spend the night. We moved to my tiny bedroom and I began to undress her, carefully laying each item of clothing on a chair. My clothes I just dumped in a corner. We moved as one through the night and early morning, she left as I slept. Weel, the bed was small.  
We were both back in the office on Monday. I decided to make no comments other than to ask her and several others if they'd had a relaxing weekend. All came back affirmative. Literally they said "Affirmative." In the open bullpen, Miller asked for some personal time on Wednesday, she had an appointment [I panicked for a moment, until I remembered it took at least two weeks for a pregnancy test] with her attorney to start divorce proceedings. Asking what was the rush, it was a contingency of the contract Joe signed to try to insure he'd not screw Becca again. Most of the wronged wives in the neighborhood had the same contract.  
I was going to question Mark Latimer again. And this time we got the truth. Nigel left around 10 for last call, however he usually goes poaching on a farm for pheasants. Mark went with him that night. Both described siphoning the gas from the farmer's tractor and cutting the barbed wire fence and I solved a case Bob and I had started before I received the call regarding Danny.  
Ell came in Wednesday late with a big smile on her face. Due to the contract Joe signed, Ellie got the kids, house, the better car and half the checking account and all of the savings. Ellie didn't want child support. It might take time for him to find a job. All he was getting out of the house was his clothes, personal items and the shitty wine. Having taken a bottle in with her that morning, the Judge had agreed, it was shitty wine.  
Because of the contract, the divorce would be final in about two weeks. She was given her proclama nici in court as Joe couldn't answer against the acquisations with Becca waiting to be called if needed. Ellie was forcing this as a statement to the other husbands in the neighborhood. Beth had asked Mark if he wanted them to sign a contract as well. No need, if everyone but them and his own single mother-in-law had one, Becca was not someone he wished to visit.  
Another two weeks and Millah would be single. I understood this very talented detective / mother / homemaker deserved very much to be a wife of a loyal husband. And I wanted to be that husband. The preparing of the dinner itself was enough to convince me that I very much needed a loving family home. I only hoped I could convince Daisy and Tess as well, that I deserved this.  
What I forgot to count on was Tom Miller, Ellie and Joe's oldest son. I'd followed Ellie home that night, mutual agreement, so I could cook lemon chicken for four. Fred was too small to help, so I tried to enlist Tom to help coat the chicken in flour, egg yolk and then in semolina flour. He tried to get out of it. His mother told him dinner would be very late if he didn't help out. Going to bed hungry was not something he was looking forward to.  
Thanks to Daisy, I knew some of the recent bands out and found out he was a skateboarder too. Something I'd tried in Glasgow decades ago. He asked if I was going to be around more often. I responded that as his mother was now a single parent, we might bring work here so she could parent him and wee Fred and I'd help by cooking. "I can tell you're not happy with that option. There's not much that can be done if you look at the logistics." "You can't replace my dad." "I don't intend to." "You keep watching her." I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Aye." He flushed and mumbled "You can't replace him." "I truly have no intention to replace Joe. However, once this case is over I'd like to be more to her than a boss."  
"I'd just like to be friends to you and Fred, if you'll let me." "You can..." "He's your dad and unless I find out he killed Danny, he should still have a part in your life. There will be no replacing him." "Alright."  
A month later the divorce final, Ellie asked me to move in. She'd told our CS about our relationship and Elaine wasn't fazed. She knew me well enough to catch on to what we were up to Monday after our romantic Friday.  
I was going to have Tom mow the lawn, per Ellie's instructions, when I found what I thought was Tom's phone in the shed. Taking it to him, I saw him playing on his phone, Ellie drop the cup she as drying and said that it as Danny's phone. We grabbed the boys and sped to the station to have SOCO check it out. With my prints on file, Ellie called Mark to bring in a couple of items from the house, that she knew only Joe ever touched.  
The prints matched. Mine, Danny's and Joe's. We called Becca to get Joe out of the hotel and closer to the nick. Once there, I arrested Joe, while Ellie had taken the boys to the tech room overlooking the interview room. If we were going to hear what I thought he would tell, Ellie felt Tom at least needed to hear. Once the interview was over, I returned to the tech room and was grabbed by a sobbing Tom. Wrapping my arms around him, I calmed him. Told him I cared for him more that Whiskey. "Whiskey?" "Chocolate Whiskey!" "Brilliant, Uncle Alec."  
As a family. I and the Millers went home for a quiet evening, attended Church on Sunday and had the Latimers over for a great dinner, Beth and Ellie, spoke their minds on how Ellie could have not known about what Joe did. I put in my two cents on the mind of a criminal and the girls settled their differences with love. After they left, Maggie came by with her friend Jocelyn Knight and Ellie and I gave Mags the exclusive interview of the entire case. Including mine and Ellie's relationship. Jocelyn aimed some very good questions at various points. Maggie told her she needed to come out of retirement and take up the crown's case.  
Being involved with the evidence, from the interview. Jocelyn made sure nothing was left to chance. Joe had acquired Sharon Bishop, an old and bitter Junior to Jocelyn. As Sharon knew she would, Jocelyn built her case brick by brick; Sharon couldn't make a single hole in it. Lucy had, at Ollie's insistence, came to us saying that she'd seen a man of Joe's build dumping something in a bin near 4 am. SOCO ran through the trash dump and found a bag containing the plastic bags and gloves Joe had worn to clean Danny and the cottage. One Susan Wright came in to claim the man who dumped Danny was her natural son, Nigel Carter. In a lineup of five men dressed in the dark clothing that Lucy had described, Susan couldn't say who was Nigel; but she did finger Joe as the right build for the man she saw. Mark and Nige both took the stand to confirm their alibi's and was fined by the Judge to recompense the Farmer whose gas they siphoned and ordered to personally repair the fence they cut.  
I gave evidence as the SIO of the case and Bishop could in no way poke a hole in my testimony. Mark's visit to Joe was done in my presence with the door shut between them. Bishop went at Ellie with guns blazing, claim our affair was the incentive to get Joe out of the way. Ellie fired back two shots to Bishop. The divorce decree that ended her marriage before the phone was found, based on Joe's affair with Becca and from a tidbit Jocelyn let loose on, a shot at Bishop about her mothering skills. Bishop ended her cross exam of Ellie immediately.  
Apparently Joe was shite during Bishop's play cross of him and Sharon could only call a few of the defense witnesses to re-cross. Lucy was called as 3 weeks after she came in, Ellie had loaned her some money. Having told Jocelyn what she was going to do, Jocelyn made sure there was a paper trail and had Maggie as a witness to the exchange.  
As Lucy starting pulling out the papers, Bishop cut her off and rested her case. The Crown offered 30 years with possible parole in 20. Joe didn't want to go to prison at all and was refusing the accept until the Judge told him, the Jury had the right to sentence him to life. Joe accepted the plea and was sent to jail to await his sentencing. It went down according to plan.  
I had kept the bungalow and not sublet as I still had a year's lease. Told Ellie and the boys about my heart condition. Asked Ellie for some time to gather my thoughts over the weekend. She agreed with the condition to call her if I was experiencing problems.  
I thought long and hard about getting the pacemaker as my last appointment had me with a 75 percentage chance of making it through. Come Monday morning, I walked to the station to convince Elaine to open Sandbrook officially. Once at the bullpen, I noticed the board still had Danny's case up.  
"What the fuck is that still doing up?" "Sir?" "The Latimer case. Solved last September and...and...! My office now, Millah!"  
"Hardy, is everything alright!" "There are 3 people still in the bullpen that transferred out since the Latimer case was closed. The fucking board is still up. You're still here and not arresting motorists speeding through Devon as a PC. What happened over the weekend?" "What do you remember?" "Just tell me what you said Friday night before I went home?" "The boat appeared to have been my Brother in laws and Dirty Brian asked me out."  
Ellie noted the anguish in his voice as I said. "Oh, for fucks sake; the whole last year has been a dream! Shit!"


End file.
